Slept So Long
by quietflipwriter
Summary: A part vampire, part wiccan is betrayed by the mortal world, and is turned away by a young wizard...they become enemies...but once a bond between them appears in front of their eyes...will she accept his friendship or maybe more?
1. InTrO

Intro:  
  
I had always wondered if God meant to put me in this strange place, filled with humans. Greed, envy and power were this entire world wanted. I, on the other hand, was turned away from the mortals, just because I refused to be like them. I was my own person, which was something I was always supposed to be. Since I had lived with this crap my known existence, another thing I wondered about in my dreams was who were my parents, guardians, my mother and father. How was I placed in a certain pinpoint of time?  
  
One friend I always had was Shadow, my falcon. He seemed bad, was betrayed by the humans, and always known as the killer of other innocent animals. Shadow was just hungry, I mean if food wasn't provided for people, I'd bet my life that they would kill other animals to satisfy their starvation.  
  
As for me, I had to live off people. Yes, you heard me clearly, people. A secret about me was that I was not human, but a vampire and a wiccan. That's the reason I was considered the weirdo, as the younger species of human called it. I ignored that statement; all that came out of their mouth was shit, only pure BS. They were just scared, of the power I had; the darkness of the eternal vampire and witch.  
  
I wasn't bad; just misunderstood. I only recognized that after the biggest impact on my life. The time I experienced a bond between other, half like I, a connection called love. 


	2. Barnett

Chapter One  
  
It all started one day when I received this letter, a letter from a school called Hogwarts. It read:  
  
Dear Ms. Sawyer,  
  
We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
You know and blahdy, blah, blah. I thought this is a trick or something, but it was real. There was a place called The Leaky Cauldron, but I never been there. Barnett was another person who cared for me, he was like my grandfather in a certain way. He knew my parents, that's why I asked him a lot of questions about them. My mother seemed so wonderful and my father seemed courageous and never let the mortals put him down because he was different.  
  
I ran to London, and went to the Barnett's Place. (It's a bar.) Of course Barnett was there, and many other wizards and witches like myself. "Barnett, I got something to ask you!" I yelled running across the room. He turned around, asking, while wiping a glass mug with a rag, "Hey Amaris, what's up?" "Do you know anything about a school called Hogwarts?" I got out my letter, all crumpled up from my pants pocket. Barnett took the letter and squinted his small gray eyes to read the small delicate lettering on the invitation. "Hmm." He said while his eyes were running along the paper.  
  
I anxiously waited to what he was about to say, but as soon as it came out of his mouth, I became stunned (but not in a good way.) "A school?" I complained. "Yes, a school." Tom answered while turning to wipe another glass mug. "But I can't go to a school, I'm better off alone and besides I know about magic, my mother was a witch." "Amaris, Hogwarts is a good school and there will be many young wizards and witches like yourself." "Its better to live off your loneliness and accept others now." I turned to Barnett with a "that's pathetic" look on my face. "Trust someone? The last time I did that, I almost lost my watcha call it, virginity! Plus, I almost killed the dude!" I secretly shuddered about that night. I never talked about it since then.  
  
Barnett gave a "don't worry" look back. "That night was an accident, it will never happen again. Please go to the school, you need to stay somewhere this holiday any way." "Why? Where are you going?" I asked. "I need to work here for the time being and visit my friend from Egypt." I grumbled, but I had to listen to him. Barnett was the only person who understood what I went through. I sighed. "Where's the Leaky Cauldron?" 


End file.
